Behind Closed Doors
by Fix Your Accent
Summary: "You know, it's not good manners to keep a lady waiting." Haymitch rolled his eyes slightly. "My apologies, Miss Trinket," he said, voice low. "How can I ever make it up to you?" Effie blushed, biting her lip slightly. "I think we'll be able to figure something out." Sequel to Dinner Party Surprise. Rated M for Hayffie smut.


**A/N: This is the sequel to Dinner Party Surprise, although you really don't have to read it to understand what's going on in this one. Because there's really nothing, just sexy time. Enjoy.****  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own shit.  
**

Effie sat on the edge of her bed, heels and wig taken off and put away. She crossed her legs impatiently, and drummed her fingers on the bed. She stared at the door, mentally swearing. She stopped mid-thought as the door opened just enough for Haymitch to slip in, and he closed it quietly behind him.

He looked across the room at her, grinning. "Fancy seeing you here," he said, striding across the room and sitting down next to her. Effie smiled coyly. "Yes, it does seem quite odd," She agreed, giving him a quick once over. "You know, it's not good manners to keep a lady waiting." Haymitch rolled his eyes slightly. "My apologizes, Miss Trinket," he said, voice low. "How can I ever make it up to you?"

Effie blushed, biting her lip slightly. "I think we'll be able to figure something out." Haymitch raised his eyebrows and slowly straddled her, making her slide her hands back to keep herself upright, exposing her torso.

"You think?" He asked, his eyes trailing over her slowly, making Effie blush even deeper. "Yes," She answered in a hushed whisper. Haymitch smirked and grabbed her wrists, yanking them away from the bed and making her lose the support that was keeping her upright. Haymitch took both of her wrists in one of his hands and pinned them above her head, making Effie vulnerable. He leaned down, face inches from hers, looking deeply into her eyes.

"Good," he said, bringing up his free hand to trace her jawline, before suddenly sitting up and pulling her up by her wrists, making her sit up with him.

He climbed off her and sat on the edge of the bed again, reaching down to grasp the sheet, ripping a strip off. "_Haymitch_, you did _not_ just rip my sheet." He turned and looked at her, bunching the fabric in one of his hands, crawling onto the middle of the bed. "'mere," He said, and Effie obliged almost instantly. "I'll buy you a new sheet," she just nodded, her thoughts becoming slightly clouded.

"Lay down," He almost demanded, and Effie took on a confused expression. "Why?" She asked, but still did what she was told. "Don't worry. Just trust me." She nodded a little, before Haymitch straddled her again, taking her wrists above her head and tying them together. He reached up to tie the rest of the sheet to a pole on her headboard, smiling internally as he heard Effie's breathing hitch, just a little.

She studied his expression, trying to figure out exactly what he was doing, even though deep down, she already knew. "There," he said, sitting back to admire his work. "This is a much better use of your sheet." Effie mock glared at him. "You still owe me a new one," She said, trying to sound somewhat threatening, but Haymitch only laughed.

"Oh, Effie. Little, helpless Effie." She brought her knees up and wiggled her knees. "Not completely." Haymitch cocked an eyebrow. "Not yet," he corrected. Effie squirmed slightly, getting excited, watching his every move.

His eyes roamed down her body again, and he leaned forward and started to unzip the zipper on the side of her dress slowly. He climbed off her momentarily, to finish undoing the zipper, and peeled it off her. "It's like peeling a banana," Haymitch laughed quietly. "I am not a banana." Effie said, her voice slightly higher, slightly embarrassed at the sudden - and drastic - exposure.

"You're right," he agreed, looking up at her. "You taste much sweeter." Effie blushed furiously at this, breaking eye contact and looking away.

Haymitch turned his attention back to her body, letting out a low whistle. "I didn't think you'd look _this_ good in lingerie," he said. Effie looked back at him, gathering enough courage to mange out a flirtatious whisper. "I've been told I'm easy on the eyes without it." She smirked, watching Haymitch exhale slowly, trying to control himself.

"I'll be the judge of that," he said, climbing on top of her again and reaching up to unclasp her bra. Effie was silently glad she'd chosen to wear a front clasped bra that day. He groaned as he watched her breasts become exposed, nipples already hard from her being excited. "Damn, Effie." he whispered, before leaned down and taking one in his mouth and sucking gently, making Effie arch her back slightly and gasp. He took a hand and started to caress the other, trying to give each one the same amount of attention. He abruptly stopped and wiggled backwards to sit on her knees.

Hooking a finger under the waistband of her panties, Haymitch looked up and met Effie's eyes, smirking. "Bet you look good under here, too," he said, as Effie bit her lip and wiggled her hips a little. "Well _someone's_ impatient." Releasing her lip, Effie noticed how much faster her breathing had gotten.

"Maybe a little," she said, nodding meekly. "I thought so." Haymitch said, before grabbing her panties with both hands, and yanking them down the length of her legs, tossing them on the floor. He groaned loudly as his erection was almost painful, confined in his pants. "Effie, you're just..._fuck_," he said as he took off his jacket, throwing it carelessly behind him and rolling up his sleeves.

Grabbing her legs, he hung each of her knees in the crook of his arms and lifted up her bottom half, staring at her the whole time. He glanced up at Effie when she bucked her hips, and saw that she was looking down at him, eyes heavy-lidded. "Haymitch..." she breathed, squirming. "Yes?" He answered, bringing his face dangerously close to her, making her gasp. "_Hurry_..." She basically begged, tugging at the sheet that bound her wrists and arching her back. "If you insist," Haymitch said, grinning.

Taking the very tip of his tongue, he lightly traced Effie's outside, eliciting a sharp intake of breath from her, before moaning quietly. Haymitch decided that wasn't enough; he was going to make this girl scream before the night was over. He fully licked her a few times, before taking her in his mouth and sucking roughly. Effie bucked her hips a few times, moaning louder. Dropping one of her legs, Haymitch ran his finger around her opening, which was already soaking. He inserted two fingers into her without warning and started pumping, biting her gently.

"Hay_miiitch_..." Effie half-whispered, half-moaned, arching her back again. "Hmm?" Haymitch murmured, the vibrations from his mouth only intensifying her pleasure. She balled her fists, digging her nails into her palms, head rolling back. "You...this..._ahhh..._" She bucked her hips violently as Haymitch increased the speed of his fingers, and sucked harder. Watching her face, he almost lost it. He let her out of his mouth instead, causing Effie to open her eyes and look down at him, her expression a mixture of pleading and confusion.

"What are you doi-" He stared into her eyes. "Cum for me," he whispered. "I...I..." Effie panted, as Haymitch licked her again. "_Do it._" he demanded, sucking her again and never breaking his pumping speed.

He bit her again, and she half-moaned, half-yelped. Resuming his actions, he kept watching her face as she started to pant harder, rolling her head back again. Effie started to convulse slightly, and Haymitch knew he won. Feeling her tighten around his fingers, he smiled internally as she let out a loud involuntary moan, which only made Haymitch harder than he had been all night. He dropped her other leg and sat back on his ankles, licking his fingers. "Yeah," he said. "Sweeter than a banana."

Regaining her breath, Effie looked at him. "Not bad," she said. Glancing down at his crotch, she raised her eyebrows. "Someone had a good time." Haymitch smirked down at her. "_Had_? We're not done." Effie gasped quietly as she watched him undo his belt and pull his pants down, followed by his boxers. "Oh my..." was all she was able to get out before Haymitch grabbed her legs again, brushing against her inner thigh as he lined himself up with her.

"You're not going to be able to walk right for a week," he promised. "Good luck with those heels of yours." He said, before slamming into her roughly. Effie felt like the breath had been knocked out of her from the sudden force - but in a good way. An _amazing_ way. She moaned loudly, eyes shut tight. Feeling a heavy presence hovering over her, she opened them to see Haymitch's face inches from hers. "No," he almost growled. "_Look at me_."

Effie's eyes widened as she nodded, and Haymitch gave a hard thrust. "That's my girl." He smiled as he increased his pace, watching Effie's expression of pleasure, and mentally storing it away. Arching her back again, Effie pressed her breasts against Haymitch's bare chest, and he let out a low "God_damn_ you..." He broke eye contact long enough to duck his head and bite her neck just once, not hard enough to leave a mark, but hard enough to make her squeak.

"Just as a reminder," he whispered in her ear. "Are you afraid I'll forget this? I can promise you, I won't." She breathed. Haymitch lifted his head back up to meet Effie's eyes, just in time to see them glaze over, and watch her bite her lip. "No," he said again. "I want to hear you." She nodded obediently, as her breathing increased, and Haymitch smirked as he thrusted harder, faster.

Effie's face contorted with pleasure as she started to shake and cry out, her orgasm taking over her senses. Not being a hypocrite, Haymitch kept eye contact as he reached his own climax not long after, Effie's cry being his undoing.

Rolling off of her, Haymitch smiled and tried to catch his breath. "So," he said casually, "am I forgiven?" Effie looked over at him, confused. "For?" "For keeping a lady waiting."

Effie cocked her head slightly, pretending to think it over. "I think so, yes." She finally said, before smiling mischievously. "However, I wouldn't mind if you were late again." Haymitch matched her smile. "I didn't think you would."

**Oh god, what have I done. I'm so sorry. This was my first ever actual smut story, so I know it's pretty bad. But hey, practice makes perfect, right?**

**Also: It was brought to my attention that I left out physical descriptions of what they looked like - I did so on purpose, so that you guys could use whichever Haymitch and Effie you prefer, whether it be ****Woody and Elizabeth** **from the movie**, or what you guys pictured them looking like while reading the books. I probably should've explained that before.  



End file.
